pokeshockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orphan's Revenge
Today in Naiees there are many orphans wandering the streets. Most don't live long, a lucky few are taken in by caring elders. On the fifth of The Month of Fearow, Year 228, a boy was found dying on the steps of Fort Farehaven by a doromak guard of the 547th. The guard had stopped and looked at the boy for a few moments before carrying on with his day, not offering aid to the dying orphan. The orphan was found dead hours later. The orphan's spirit was not at rest, because he wanted revenge for the guards carelessness. He began at first to find his target, although because the guard was a non-officer, it was his ultimate decision to take his revenge on the entire unit. He began with the captain, who was found dead in the captain's quarters, his cause of death is still unknown. As the funeral was being held, the orphan lured another guard away from the crowd, and had his throat slit, the guards killer is still running free. Three nights after the funeral the Doromak 574th's squad count was at 4 guards with a replacement captain, but by the end of this story there won't be a single guard remaining. Now after a week or two of waiting the orphan boys spirit had claimed his next victim, who had suddenly vanished. With time running short the spirit decided to take out the final four victims at once. The spirit, realizing he wasn't going to be able to kill the remaining soldiers quietly, had taken control of a set of armor, all black with piercing red eyes, overall a regular soldier of the Doromak guard. He walked right into the camp, picked up the first weapon he saw and struck a guard down in one hit. The rest of the guards quickly surrounded the armored suit, and quickly began launching their attacks. The spirit attacked another guard, leading to a sword fight between the two. The guard quickly outmatched the spirit but lost, having his head cut off. The captain quickly impaled the suit of armor, causing the spirit to fall. Thinking the rogue guard was killed, the captain and remaining soldier walked back to their camp, about to ride to Fort Farehaven, when the armor rose up, lodged the spear out of its chest, and threw it at the remaining guards. The spear pierced the captains skull right above the nose, killing him instantly. The last soldier began to run, hoping to reach the next camp for reinforcements. Due to the suit of armor being empty, beside the spirit, it traveled faster then a Jolten towards it's target. The guard, thinking he was safe, began to slow down. This would prove to be the guards downfall, because the suit of armor caught up to him and impaled him with a sword. The spirit looked at the final guard, kneeling down next to his victim, and realized this was the guard that had left him to die. The guard recognized the ghostly figure, begging not to be killed. The orphan rose, looking at the wounded guard for a few moments, thinking, was the time wasted, was all the killing worth this final moment. He spent two months trying to avenge himself only to feel as unsatisfied as when he had begun this purge of the 547th. He turned his back on the guard, and walked away, just as the guard had done to him two months prior. The final guard of the 547th Doromak Guard was found unconscious. When he awoke, he began speaking of a dark spirit in armor, that had struck down the entire 547th. Doromak officials quickly branded him insane, and took him to the prison island of Tetmek. Inside his cell the guard found his fellow guardsman that had disappeared, he had been branded insane as well. With the final members of the 547th branded insane, the spirits work was complete. No one knows where the orphaned spirit went, maybe he finally was at peace with himself, or maybe he still wanders the island of Farehaven.